


Ethereal

by HoltzMcKinnon



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzMcKinnon/pseuds/HoltzMcKinnon
Summary: When Fox Mulder uncovers a woman claiming to be carrying the baby of a ghost, he and Dana Scully travel to New York to get an expert opinion on all things ethereal.





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Scully chewed haphazardly on the inside of her mouth. 

"Mulder... I don't buy it." 

"What's there to buy, Scully? She says she got pregnant by the ghost of her deceased husband." Fox grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's definitely pregnant." 

Dana Scully drew a long breath, followed by an exasperated sigh. 

"Sure, Fox, she's pregnant. But it's not by any dead lover! All that's happened here is she has slept with another man, and she's feeling guilty about it." 

He twitched his mouth slightly upwards. 

"I know some experts in the field." 

Momentarily, Scully hesitated, before mentally chastising herself for entertaining Fox's ridiculousness. 

"Of course you do. When don't you? Fine, Mulder. We'll go see your gaggle of sweaty ghost experts. But next time, I get to choose the weekend activity, and it sure as hell isn't going to be hanging out with a bunch of nerdy guys in a basement." 

As Fox opened the door, he threw a glance back at Scully. 

"How politically incorrect of you, Agent Scully. I'll have you know that they're women." 

Scully stood up to follow, somehow seeming to ooze sarcasm from every pore on her body. 

"Women, Mulder? I didn't think you knew any."


	2. Chapter 2

Holtzmann had taken over the break room, much to Erin's displeasure. ("Well to be fair, you should have specified that you didn't mean breaking things. I mean, it's in the name, Erin. It's called the ' _break_ ' room.")

The break room was located at the back of the building, so she didn't hear the doorbell ring. She only knew that they had visitors when Kevin appeared in the doorway, and tried to explain.

"There's a fox's skull from the FBI here" he'd said.

"I'm sorry Kev, you've lost me. What's going on?" She asked, tossing her blowtorch in the air and catching it.

"Abby's got them. They're downstairs." He said, giving up trying to explain. Talking to the Ghostbusters felt like having cotton wool in his brain. It wasn't painful, but he always felt like he was missing _something_.

Holtzmann pulled her brows together, not bothering to try and figure out the riddle.

"Alrighty Kev! Well, that's wonderful." She smiled at him, less manically than usual.

"Okay, okay. I better go get Mike an ice-cream. He's sick." Kevin turned and left, leaving Jillian's reply to die on her tongue.

\----

After stabilising the open containment field she'd been working on, Jillian pushed her goggles up onto the top of her head. She wanted to see what it was that Kevin had tried to tell her.

The fireman's pole was expressly forbidden territory for Holtzmann, but that had yet to stop her. She straddled it.

"Abby! Kev told me.... Kev told me something. I don't really know what it was." She yelled as she descended, landing a foot in front of their guests. Abby was not in the room.

There was a moment of silence as the people in front of her tried to process her. The man had a slight smile on his face upon seeing her. The woman's eyebrows, however, were raised and her mouth was slightly ajar.

Holtzmann recovered first.

"Well hello there. I'm Holtzmann, Ghostbuster extraordinaire, doctor of engineering and general all-round crazy person." She grinned, only slightly manically.

The woman's face appeared frozen in shock, so it came as no surprise when the man introduced them both.

"I'm agent Fox Mulder of the FBI, and this is my partner, Agent Dana Scully. We did call ahead, we were hoping you could shed some light on a case we're investigating"

Jillian closed her eyes briefly.

"A fox's skull. Of course. Makes perfect sense, Kev" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's a woman." Mulder began.

"There usually is, my good man." Holtzmann flashed him a trademark grin. She'd lead them upstairs, after checking where Abby had gone.

"No, a woman we're investigating." Scully clarified, looking slightly intrigued by the mess of twisted metal before her. "May I ask what this is?"

Holtzmann flicked her eyes towards Scully, and down at her project.

"This is, this is exciting. I've been working on the idea of having a way of observing spirits whilst having them confined. Ordinary glass doesn't work because, as you know, ghosties don't exactly observe the rules of physics." She was gesturing wildly with her hands. "The plan is to have 8 separate devices, four for the floor and four for the ceiling, that will all interact and make a sort of force field that humans can pass through, but which traps ghosts. Of course, I wouldn't advise walking through it. It's starting to look like it might be _highly_ reactive."

Mulder reached out to touch the box in front of him.

" _NO_! That's almost certainly going to explode if you touch it. I don't think it likes men. She could try, I think." Holtzmann ran to block Mulder's inquisitive hand. "So what can the ghostbusters do for your case?"

Until that moment, Scully had seemed faintly amused, if a little uncomfortable. At the mention of the case, a long-suffering expression crept onto her face.

"The woman in question seems to think that she's carrying her dead husbands baby." She said, rolling her eyes just noticeably.

For a moment, Holtzmann didn't see the link, and then it sunk in.

"How dead?" She asked.

" _Dead_ dead. Buried 2 years ago." Mulder replied.

Holtzmann grinned, clearly pleased.

"No frickin' _way_. Lemme call Abby and Erin. Patty's gonna wanna hear this too. This is so frickin' _awesome_!"

 

 


End file.
